a Day without You
by siucchi
Summary: Kemarin, hari ini, besok, lusa, semua tidak sama. /jeaneren. RnR?


Hari-harinya berubah ketika walikelas berinisiatif untuk merotasi tempat duduk, mengacak, dan mencampurbaurkan antar kelompok aktif dan pasif. Jean termasuk pasif-mungkin juga aktif, tapi lebih dominan pasif. Ia lebih suka mencoret-coret kalkulasi formula fisika daripada harus bergosip atau ikutan main petak umpet di kelas.

Berterimakasihlah pada Rivaille sensei atas tindakannya dalam melakukan perubahan. Salah satu murid dari kubu aktif-Eren Jaeger menempati posisi duduk di belakangnya, seorang lelaki yang tanpa sadar selalu Jean perhatikan. Jika di konotasikan, Jean hanya bisa menatap punggung Eren, tanpa mampu menyentuh benang pakaiannya.

Dan kini, jangan kan menatap punggung. Melucuti kulit mulus pipi Eren dengan tatapan mesum pun mudah di lakukannya. Ia hanya perlu menoleh ke belakang, kemudian senyum-senyum masam menggodanya. Lalu Eren akan mendengus, lalu mengibas buku cetaknya ke wajah Jean.

Sakit memang, tapi menyenangkan. Seperti masa kecil, kau suka bermain hujan-hujanan meski tahu resiko sakitnya. Tapi kau tetap melakukannya, karena kau merasa bahagia.

.

**a Day without You**

**Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

**Drama, Hurt, General**

.

Jean jadi suka ikut Eren mengelilingi kelas untuk sekedar melakukan hal iseng. Seperti menyembunyikan ponsel milik orang lain, atau sekedar membuat marah seorang gadis berkuncir kuda.

Tidak lain dan tidak mungkin tidak. Pasti ada saja dua-tiga suara yang mengeluh kehilangan barang-barangnya. Tak jarang juga Eren dan Jean dituduh sebagai pelaku peng-klepto-an.

Hingga satu minggu berlalu, barisan Jean terpisah dengan barisan Reiner-seorang teman yang sudah dikenalnya sejak masih di rahim ibunda. Ikatan persahabatan mereka telah terbentuk sejak SD, saat Jean langganan meminjam alat tulis terus menerus ke pria berotot itu. Dan kebiasaan itu seakan menjadi hidupnya. Jika tidak meminjam pulpen ke Reiner, ia merasa ada yang kurang dari hidupnya. Seperti itulah ilustrasi persahabatan mereka.

"Dasar, tempat duduk udah misah juga masih aja tetep minjem punya orang. Pinjem ke temen baru sana,"

Reiner sudah lelah mengatakan, "modal dong," atau "nanti sisa uang jajan dipake buat beli pensil ya, dik."

Dan Jean bukannya kere atau apa, ia hanya trauma. Ruang kelas memiliki black hole. Ketika lengah, barangmu akan hilang ditelan bumi. Tak seorang pun akan mengaku siapa yang telah mengambil hak mu.

Sistem seleksi alam berlaku di Shiganshina school. Yang paling cermat lah yang mampu bertahan hidup-barangnya.

Jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, Eren menghampiri Jean dengan senyum lebar. Ia terkekeh seraya meletakkan tiga tumpuk smartphone di hadapan Jean, "Sekarang, kamu mau aku ambil hape siapa lagi?"

Jean menyingkirkan tangan Eren, "Jangan dikasih ke aku, nanti dikata aku yang ngambil!" ketusnya. Kemudian Jean menarik kembali ucapannya. Ia menerima gadget pemberian Eren, lalu membawanya ke tempat duduk mereka. Eren mengikuti di belakangnya.

Jean membuka tas Eren yang terletak di atas meja, dan memasukkan seluruh gadget curian ke dalam tas Eren.

Eren mengedipkan mata, "Jangan dimasukin situ dong, sayang,"

"Biar semua orang tau, kamu lah klepto sebenarnya."

Jujur saja, Eren telah berubah menjadi lelaki penggoda untuknya.

Jean kembali ke tempat Reiner untuk menuntaskan transaksinya yang tertunda. Usai meminjam pensil, Jean akan kembali dan lanjut mengisi buku berisi soal-soal fisika.

Ada yang menggugah hatinya ketika Jean menoleh dari wajah Reiner. Ia melihat Eren duduk diatas meja sebrang, melihatnya dengan cengir di wajah.

Apa Eren menunggunya?

Ah, jangan harap.

.

.

.

Suara lonceng yang menandakan kebebasan pelajar telah dibunyikan. Masih kondusif ketika para siswa memutuskan untuk berhamburan keluar kelas. Jean melihat Eren melintasinya. Lelaki itu meneriaki salah seorang temannya yang sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas. Kemudian keheningan itu terpecah oleh rombongan gadis yang protes atas lengkingan suara Eren.

Jean tidak berharap Eren akan memberinya kecupan perpisahan, atau salam sapa sebelum pulang sekolah. Ia hanya ingin mereka saling melempar senyum, kemudian pulang kerumah dengan kesan tersendiri. Jean tidak menginginkan lebih. Ia hanya ingin ada interaksi, meski sedikit.

Jean masih berkemas ketika kelas sudah mulai sepi. Dua-tiga orang telah keluar-bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kembali masuk ke kelas. Wajahnya sumringah menyapa kawannya, "Masa, tadi aku liat ada orang-"

Eren mulai bercerita. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menghampiri seorang lelaki berambut kuning, Armin, kemudian mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Jean!"

Suara itu memanggilnya.

Jean menoleh, kemudian menautkan alis ketika melihat salah satu mata Eren mengedip. Kemudian kedipan itu tak terhitung lagi oleh Jean. Merasa harus jual mahal, Jean memalingkan wajah. "Kukira kau sudah pulang."

Tapi lawan bicaranya tidak merespon. Jean menggendong tas, kemudian pulang tanpa menoleh lagi kearah Eren.

.

.

.

Jean memejamkan mata. Ia asik mengingat rentetan peristiwa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum untuk sesuatu yang tidak diketahui pastinya. Seperti sikap Eren yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

Terkadang ia ingin mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu. Atas dasar apa dia membuat Jean lepas kendali. Dan apa maknanya melakukan hal-hal seperti itu untuk menggodanya?

Ah, bodoh sekali.

Cinta selalu membuatnya terlihat idiot.

Jean tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Eren, kemudian ikut menjahili teman sekelas bersama. Dan mereka akan tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Kehidupan sekolah berlanjut seperti biasa. Ada yang berubah bagi Jean, mungkin tidak untuk Eren. Kemudahan Eren dalam bersosialisasi membuat hubungan mereka terasa renggang. Eren lebih suka keluyuran dibanding menetap di bangkunya. Di mata pelajaran pertama, Eren duduk dengan Armin-karena saat itu pelajaran matematika. Kemudian di jam pelajaran selanjutnya, ia bergabung dengan kelompok wanita, lalu tertawa untuk hal-hal yang tidak Jean pahami.

Kenyataan telah membuat Jean kembali menjadi pengawas lagi untuk Eren. Ia akan menonton tingkah laku lelaki itu, kemudian memalingkan pandangan ketika tidak suka. Ia akan mencuri dengar, kemudian akan pergi jika obrolan sudah semakin asik dan menjurus. Kedekatannya pada Eren hanya sebatas posisi duduk. Dan topik bicara mereka hanya sebatas iseng karena Eren tak ada kerjaan.

Apakah ia membosankan?

_Jawab aku, apakah aku terlalu kurang untuk memenuhi hari-harimu?_

Jean memalingkan wajah ketika melihat seorang lelaki berambut minim memajukan wajahnya ke telinga Eren. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka tertawa. Bahkan Jean mendecak keras ketika melihat Eren sampai jatuh terpingkal karena lelucon si botak itu.

Ternyata memang benar.

_ Aku... membosankan._

_ Buktinya kau lebih bersenang-senang dengan orang yang jauh dari posisimu_.

.

.

.

Sekolah menjadi rutinitas yang membosankan, begitu pun buku fisika yang selalu menemaninya. Baru mengerjakan tiga soal, dan Jean sudah menutup bukunya-lalu membenamkan wajah ke pangkuan tangan. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, kemudian berteriak dalam hatinya.

Jean berniat tak mau lagi menoleh ke belakang meski tahu Eren ada disana. Karena, meski pun dia mencari perhatian Eren, lelaki itu hanya akan meresponnya dengan tawa pendek, kemudian lanjut mengobrol dengan teman lain. Jean coba menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang mungkin saja menarik minat Eren, tapi lelaki itu hanya merespon wajar.

Coba sekali lagi. Jean duduk menghadap ke belakang, kegiatan curi perhatian untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia menatap Eren, dan si lawan balas menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh. "Aku bete," akhirnya ia curhat juga.

Suara Eren melembut, "Bete kenapa...?"

"Dari kemaren, entah kenapa,"

Eren hanya mengetukkan jari-jarinya diatas meja, kemudian memalingkan wajah-merespon panggilan seorang teman dari barisan sebrang.

Jean kembali ke posisi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam balutan jaket. Diremasnya ujung siku kedua lengannya, kemudian tenggelam dalam rasa gundah.

Sejauh apa pun ia mengambil alih perhatian Eren, lelaki itu takkan melihatnya.

Ia hanya akan diabaikan. Direspon sebagai angin lewat, kemudian dibiarkan tanpa ditindak lebih lanjut.

_ Aku tak cukup pintar untuk menafsirkan isyarat penolakanmu. _

_ Karena itu, berhentilah megabaikanku. Aku tidak ingin kau tolak lagi. _

.

.

.

Hari itu, guru Fisika masuk ke kelas, dan mengumumkan perihal ulangan dadakan. Tidak terkecuali, Eren termasuk salah satu murid yang shock. Hanya beberapa orang yang siap, termasuk Jean.

Eren juga tidak minta bantuannya. Setelah menggerutu, lelaki itu mulai fokus pada soal-soal. Jean sesekali melirik, melihat lembar jawaban kosong milik Eren.

Saat dirinya sudah hampir menyelesaikan semua soal, Eren masih mencoret-coret kertasnya, kemudian menghapusnya lagi.

Dan terus begitu.

Iba, Jean menukar lembar soalnya. Ia menarik paksa kertas soal Eren, kemudian mengganti dengan miliknya. Lumayan, sudah diisi dan ada beberapa coret-coretan mengenai rumus-rumus perhitungan kecepatan cahaya.

"Serius, nih?"

Jean menautkan alis. Untuk apa Eren terlihat tidak percaya? Apa wajahnya tak cukup meyakinkan bahwa dirinya -cukup-pintar?

"Yang dua nomor sebelum terakhir, itu nyari perbandingan massa. Tinggal masukin aja rumus yang di nomor tiga sama lima, dibuat perbandingan," jelas Jean berbisik.

Eren ikut berbisik. "Oh, oke, oke."

Detik jam mengisi sepi. Jean satu-satunya murid yang sudah menyelesaikan ujian sebelum tenggat waktu. Ia mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan mengoreksi kembali jawaban yang telah melekat lengket di memori otaknya. Jean terkekeh ketika memerhatikan bekas coret-coretan yang sudah digantikan serpihan ampas penghapus. Bagaimana mungkin Eren terpikir untuk menghubungkan rumus kecepatan cahaya dengan perhitungan titik berat?

Jean melirik lagi, melihat Eren menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ujung pensil. Kemudian matanya teralih ke lembar jawaban Eren yang mulai tertoreh noda tinta. Melihat wajah bingung itu, Jean jadi tergelitik sendiri.

"Udah selesai?" tanya Eren pelan.

Jean mengangkat alis.

"Ah, pasrah aja,"

Guru berambut kuning menunduk, matanya menghujam barisan huruf diatas mejanya. Merasa mata Erwin sensei tidak jelalat, Jean memutar posisi duduknya, mencari akses lebih untuk menghadap Eren.

Jean meraih pensil yang bersemayam di telapak Eren, kemudian mencoret-coret kertas jawaban Eren tanpa suara. Merespon, Eren meluruskan punggung, mengintip reaksi Erwin sensei.

Mata emerald itu mengikuti gerak ritmik tangan Jean. Kemudian melirik kearah wajah Jean, meneliti ranum bibirnya, memerhatikan bentuk hidungnya yang agak lancip, juga melihat helaian poni yang ikut turun ketika kepalanya menunduk.

Kemudian Eren mengalihkan matanya, kembali ke guru fisika. Erwin sensei melihat kearahnya. Eren segera menepuk lengan Jean, kemudian menunduk. Mengetahui maksudnya, Jean segera menjatuhkan sebuah penghapus ke bawah meja Eren, kemudian membungkukkan tubuh untuk meraihnya.

Jean tersenyum ketika Erwin sensei mengintruksikan agar setiap orang meletakkan alat tulisnya.

.

.

.

"Iiiih, colek-colek,"

Jean menoleh kearah suara protes dari gadis berambut pirang, bernama Christa. Eren baru saja menyentuh lengan gadis itu, dan mungkin saja itu lah penyebab Christa angkat bicara.

Dasar. Playboy.

Jean tidak berharap Eren akan sujud syukur untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih padanya karena sudah membantu mengerjakan soal ulangan fisika mendadak. Tidak juga berharap akan bercengkrama akrab seperti tempo lalu. Biarlah Eren mengobrol bersama orang-orang layaknya diri sendiri. Tugas Jean sejak dulu hanya menontonnya. Dan cukup dengan itu.

Jean menaikkan wajah. Aura Eren begitu pekat terhadapnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan langkah Eren ketika berjalan menghampirinya.

Eren mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sialan.

"Duuuh, pengen cepet-cepet pulang, nih," keluhnya.

Jean menyingkap lengan kemejanya, kemudian melirik jarum arlojinya. "Lima menit lagi,"

"Lima menit menunggu serasa lima tahun, huft."

Jean tak peduli dari mana Eren belajar kosakata lebay itu. Ia juga tidak protes meski pun Eren tidak mengajaknya bicara.

Jean membenamkan wajah, lagi. Jika ada yang menyatakan bahwa kebahagiaan itu permanen-atau setidaknya bertahan lama, itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Pada kenyataannya, kebahagiaan adalah bagian dari cerita fiksi.

Ah, bisakah kita kembali ke hari itu?

Hari dimana tak ada jarak diantara kita.

Kau, dan aku, kita tidak perlu janji untuk saling bercumbu. Kekuatan refleks akan menyatukan kita.

Dan, akan kupastikan seluruh tubuhmu tak lepas dari jarahanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**INI APAAN TAU**

**Beneran dah ini cuma fic pelarian doang. **

**Dan fic ini terketik(?) ketika bener-bener bete, dan kebetulan lagi feels. **

**Semoga fic pelampiasan ini bisa menghibur, terutama untuk orang-orang yang pernah merasakannya :') **

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**Thanks, love. **


End file.
